percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Very Demigod Christmas: Chapter Four
Lawn Gnomes and Moose on the Attack We descended on Andrew’s house but when we were twenty feet from the ground I could tell something was wrong. There were sounds of roaring and hissing behind his house I could see a red drakon 30 feet long fighting an army of… ''lawn gnomes!? '' About a hundred of the little ceramic statues were engaged in a war with the giant snake. Each had a random weapon, either a sword, an ax, a spear. I could even make out one with a machine gun. Andrew fought among them like he was a giant shooting fire from his hand and wielding his multi tool. The tool looks normal until you open it up and notice it’s filled with different weapons that with morph to full size when selected. Unfortunately the tiny army was in a losing fight. The drakon spat acid and melted several into puddles of goo, then smashed through a line of them with its head. Andrew stabbed the beast with a spear but the beast knocked him off his feet and continued smashing gnomes. Andrew saw us circling above and started waving his arms. We swooped down and he jumped in. “Let’s get outta here!” He shouted. “What about the drakon?” I asked. Andrew had a gleam in his eye and a smirk on his face. He leaned over the side of the sleigh and yelled; “Gnomes, sequence: Omega Dawson 143!” Immediately every gnome lunged at the drakon. They piled on top of each other and tried to cover it, and then they started to glow and shake. The drakon roared and thrashed but it couldn’t shake them off. It let out a final wail and BOOM!! Each gnome exploded in a fiery g burst sending up a green mushroom cloud. Everyone in the sleigh took a minute to admire the destructive force of Andrew’s creations until bits and pieces of them started falling in the sleigh and one hit Ryan in the head. “’Bout time you guys got here?” Andrew joked climbing in back with Steven and Ryan. I quickly introduced him to Charlie while I did my best to conceal the battle that had taken place. Once I had finished we rushed to pick up Ashlee and Johnny. No doubt more monsters would be after us. As Ashlee’s house came into view I could make out a small figure on the roof in winter camouflage shadow sparring with her silver spear. Ashlee was wearing a camo winter coat and winter camo pants. Being a daughter of Athena she knew how to be prepared for a mission. Her grey eyes widened when she saw the sleigh. She flicked a switch on her spear and transformed into a sword then into a flash drive. She climbed in and I introduced her to Charlie, Steven, Ryan, and Andrew. She took her seat with Kylie in the front and we flew towards Johnny’s house which was a mile down the road. We landed in the drive way and I got out and walked to the door. I got half way there when a large dark mass slammed into me from the side. I was pinned on my back and I looked up to see the face of a hellhound. I heard someone shout and Ryan draw his bow back. “It’s ok, its ok he’s a friends!” I shouted trying to prevent Ryan from killing Johnny’s pet. I turned towards the hellhound. “Moose, up!” I barked and the hound got off me. Johnny and I discovered Moose about a year ago when our families went camping. We stumbled across him caught in an old bear trap. I had wanted to kill it but Johnny convinced me not to. He had set the hound free and tended his wounds. He later named him “Moose” because he was about the same size as a real moose and that’s what mortals kept mistaking him for. Moose sat there panting when the door swung open. Johnny half dressed in his winter clothes tackle-hugged me and started saying she had to let him go with me. Before I could ask what he meant a figure stepped into the door way; Johnny’s mom, my Aunt Sue. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:A Very Demigod Christmas Category:Holidays Category:Holiday Spectacular